


How the hell did that happen?

by GoalPostHead, hypothetical_otters



Series: Not Going Out AU [1]
Category: Not Going Out
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoalPostHead/pseuds/GoalPostHead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first of a series where Lee and Tim were in a relationship pre series 1 of Not Going Out. this is the first morning after their drunken night. there is a tiny bit of swearing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work of fiction that GoalPostHead wrote, after making me see the ship of Lee and Tim. we don't own the characters (we are definitely not Lee Mack or any of the other writers) and we're just having a bit of fun with them. hope you enjoy this fic. all spellings are British English, because we are both British and the show is also British

"Oh shit" Lee cursed under his breath.

His memories were hazy about what exactly had happened the previous night, all he knew was that he was in bed with his best mate who was sleeping next to him and there were no clothes to speak of. He was sure something had happened, but they were so drunk last night he couldn’t remember exactly what. Lee had to admit to himself, regardless of what happened, waking up next to Tim felt somehow right. His head was pounding, and he felt like he would throw up if he moved, so lee closed his eyes in order to wait out the nausea but after a while he fell back to sleep. 

Tim woke up half an hour after Lee had fallen asleep to the sound of the other man snoring. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that the action would diminish at least some of the pain from his hangover but without much luck. As he sat up he noticed his lack of clothing. He mouthed the word no a couple of times as he peered under the duvet to discover that Lee was in the same state. He quietly rushed around the familiar room pulling his clothes on as he went. He stopped in front of a poster of a scantily clad woman and realised with a sinking feeling that the room belonged to Lee. Did he remember what had happened? Yes. Vividly, and in great detail, in fact. He quickly realised his poor decision making skills had led to last night, even though it technically had been Lee’s fault; deciding to kiss Tim in his drunken haze, he had still enjoyed it. Tim ignored the thought that the previous night had been far more pleasurable than any other night with any women and rushed out of Lee’s home before the other man could wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, written by GoalPostHead the aftermath of the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as before, we don't own the characters, just having fun in our AU. not Beta read (unless you count the two of us reading through the other persons writing before posting it, but I'm not sure that does count)

"Where's Tim?" Lee asked the 8 year old who had answered the door 

"Tim told me to tell you he's not in" she replied. 

Lee raised an eyebrow "and when did he tell you that, kid?" He asked patronisingly. She pouted and crossed her arms .

"My name is Lucy! Don't you remember?" She complained 

"no I didn't remember That’s why I didn’t call you Lucy. Now where is Tim? He might be an idiot, but he wouldn’t leave a five year old home alone.”

“I’m eight!” the girl started to say before being interrupted by Tim..

“Lucy, go to your room, please?” he muttered, before nudging her away from the door. She opened her mouth to complain but Tim talked over her. 

“Lucy, go!” Tim said sternly and watched as the girl stomped off to her room. Tim used this as an excuse not to look at his friend.

"We need to talk about what happened to other night" lee said quickly, before his brain got the better of him and he clammed up. 

"Look at you in touch with your feelings" Tim said sarcastically 

“It’s your fault you southern ponce. Or maybe your middle class ways. Now, am I allowed in?” Lee asked. “Or do you want to have this conversation on the doorstep?” he added. 

Tim silently moved out of the way, allowing Lee in. Tim went immediately to the sofa in the living room while Lee made sure the door was shut behind him before joining Tim. They sat in awkward silence while Lee wondered how to start this conversation. Tim broke the silence before Lee could, preferring the conversation to be finished with quickly. 

"I know, you're going to tell me that it was a big mistake" he said, cutting himself off before he had to lie and say that he thought it had been a mistake too. Lee was quiet for a second longer while Tim squirmed in the silence. Lee breathed deeply, calming himself before confessing. 

“No” he said, shocking Tim into confusion. 

“I was going to say that we should forget it ever happened, because even as drunk as I was; I still remember well even everything that happened. But I... well, I wanted to say I enjoyed it.” Lee doesn’t think he breathes while he says that, and Tim doesn’t think he breathes while he listens to Lee speak. 

“I’m sure of that, even if I pretty smashed at the time. and I’m sure It was he same when I woke up and you were lying next to me.” 

Tim’s jaw had fallen open in astonishment and Lee was quiet while he stared at Tim waiting for a reaction, any reaction that told him what he had said wouldn’t actually ruin their friendship. 

“It’s not winter is it?” Lee tried to joke, hoping it would break the tension but Tim’s expression had changed from shock to confusion. 

“That face, you looked. bird boxes. they hi... never mind.” Lee gave up trying to explain his joke. Tim had finally found his voice and started asking Lee questions. 

“You remember everything, and you’re still here. You liked it?” Tim paused and then realised exactly what Lee had said. 

“Wait, you were still asleep when I woke up.” 

Lee laughed slightly, before remembering the serious conversation they were meant to be having. 

“That’s what you care about the most? Not the fact that I just confessed feelings to you, but the fact that I woke up before you, and then went back to sleep.”

“You think the One o’clock news is something people have on when they eat breakfast, Lee. Of course it’s weird that you woke up before me. But anyway. You stayed. You woke up before me and you stayed in bed.”

“Well, it was my room and my bed. What was I going to do? Wake you up and kick you out because I wanted more sleep?”

Tim shook his head, and realised that they had been edging nearer to each other on the sofa throughout the conversation. “But you like women. and I’m clearly not a woman.”

“Clearly” Lee said, leering at Tim in a way that Tim realised wasn’t quite as off putting as it could have been. Before Tim could protest, or in any way react to the look, Lee had continued speaking. 

“Yes, I like women, but men can be good to” Lee explained. 

Tim breathed deeply, “I think I’m gay.” he said in a rush, hoping that his confession would be not ignored by Lee, but understood and dismissed quickly. Unfortunately Tim had no such luck. 

“Well done Sherlock. What gave it away? Your lack of interest in women. Or the fact that we slept together?” Lee said sarcastically. 

Tim’s eyes widened at Lee’s response. 

“You knew?”

“Well, yes... you were far too good for that to have been the first time you’d ever been with a man.”

“Of course it...” Tim’s protest died after a scathing look from Lee, so he stopped that train of thought and panicked instead. 

“My parents can’t find out. Dad would... well, I don’t think he’d kill me, but he might disown me.” Tim said

“Because you’re gay?” Lee asked, slightly unnecessarily but he asked none the less. 

“No, cause you’re northern.” Tim smiled in spite of his fears about his dad discovering them. He looked quickly at the still closed door before kissing Lee. 

“Needed to do that when we were sober, just wanted to make sure.”

“Make sure?” Lee asked, once he had moved past the fact that Tim had kissed him again, and in Tim’s parents house. 

“Still as good as I remembered and to make sure that this is really what you want. and yes” he said, seeing the questioning look on Lee’s face. “It was definitely as good as I   
remembered. and I don’t need to ask this, because judging from the look on your face, I already know the answer, but is it what you want, and did you enjoy that?”  
Lee nodded, before leaning in for a longer kiss.


End file.
